The Truth and the pain
by Halfinsane-HalfMental
Summary: The tallest finally tell Zim the truth .. how well do you think he will take it Well ..I do hope you enjoy this story for however long it goes e-e (Updated 4/8/13 sorry for the long wait ;A; Things came up)
1. Chapter 1 The Truth

**(A/N : Well I said I was never coming back ...but.. I just typed this up and decided just to go with it um. enjoy I guess)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!**

(Edit: um.. I gave permission for Lord dread raven to edit this for me o-o thank you for helping me out c: btw you all should check his stories o-o )

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

In the darkness of a certain city lies a house which looks a lot different from the ones around it... Considering it was green and purple framed windows. A purple roof as well and an odd purple door with a men's bathroom sign on it. If that wasn't odd enough there were creepy gnomes alongside the path leading up to it, their beady eyes seeming to follow you if you ever take a step beyond the fence.

Inside the house past the floor and deep underground sat Zim, an Irken invader or supposed Irken Invader given his mission was a total lie, a joke set up by the almighty tallest themselves, but even they would have to tell him the horrible truth someday... Like today, for example..

Zim stared at the blank giant screen not believing what he had just heard a few hours ago but in the depths of his Squeedly-Spooch, he knew it was true as his mind began to replay what had just happened, Zim couldn't help but feel a tear run down his green cheek.

**=Flash back to about 2 hours ago=**

Zim had just finished working on his latest scheme to take over the pitiful dirt ball called Earth. Like any invader he wanted to report it to his tallest. Without a second thought he yelled at his computer.

"COMPUTER CONTACT THE TALLEST! FOR I HAVE COME UP WITH THE MOST INGENIOUS PLAN YET!"

Grumbling the computer obeyed and contacted the tallest.

**=Meanwhile on the massive=**

The tallest where doing as they usually did nothing but sit in their chairs, drinking soda and ordering people around when the computer beeped.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION : EARTH"  
Both tallest groaned "Zim" the Red tallest muttered out loud.

The technician/communications drone looked up from the computer  
"Should we accept the transmission my tallest?" The drone said looking at his leaders.  
Tallest Red sighed looking at Purple and said to him, "Well do you think it's time? We should tell him. I mean it was fun at first but this, THIS has gone on long enough and I'm sick of it"  
Purple just blinked confused for a second before responding

"Well I guess it is about time we tell him..."

Red looked at the Drone  
"Accept the transmission I think it's about time we told him The Truth"

The screen buzzed into life as the transmission was accepted, Zim's head appearing in front of them.

"Hey my tallest!" said Zim.

"What is it this time Zim?" both tallest groaned out.

"Ah, my tallest I Zim have come up with the most Ingenious Plan Yet to finally take over this Pitiful ball of dirt" Zim said, his eyes gleaming.

As Zim was just about to explain his 'Ingenious Plan' as he called it both Tallest nodded at each other.  
"Zim" they both said together.

Zim perked up at his name before directing his full attention to his Tallest. "Yes my Tallest?"

Red was the first to speak. "Zim, your mission is a lie. A fake!"

"Yeah, and you're not even an Invader." said Purple.

Zim blinked "But- "

"ZIM! STOP" Shouted Red, a dangerous look in his eyes.

Zim's face looked slightly paler.

"Zim it's true no matter how much you try to deny it, your mission is a LIE. A JOKE. Zim, you're NOT an INVADER and you most likely NEVER will BE one. And lastly, You're nothing but A PATHETIC DEFECT ZIM. NOW...I'm going to end this transmission and when I do, You will NO Longer CONTACT US EVER AGAIN... understand?" Red glowered at him.

Zim nodded, mute for once.  
"Any last words Zim?" Said Purple, smirking.  
Zim looked to shocked to respond but replied shaken, "I..I..I'm s-sorry I..f-failed y-you.. M-my.. Tallest, A-all Zim ever w-wanted was to prove to you how g-good an I-invader Z-Zim c-could..." He began to choke, but continued" Could be.. but... I guess..I...never will g-get a chance...well..um..th-that's all I g-guess" Zim petered out, broken.  
Purple nodded to Red who then Ended the transmission but not before whispering "Goodbye Zim..."

**=Flash back end=**

(End of Chapter one stay tuned for Chapter 2: Haunted Memories.)


	2. Chapter 2 Haunted Memories

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!**

Now on with this chapter.. 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Haunted Memories**

As Zim stared at the blank screen he couldn't help but feel as if all he'd ever hoped and dreamed, was slowly burning away, as he sank lower into his computer chair curling up into a ball crying pitifully.

The computer watched him but said nothing.

**=Two hours later=**

Gir,having just come back from wherever shot down from a random tube,holding his piggy in his robotic hands, slowly he walked over to his master.

"Master..sad,master going to be okay I like tacos"-Said Gir.

Zim just stayed there crying wondering if it will all just end.

**=Meanwhile at Dib's house=**

"hmm I wonder if Zim is planing something he's got to be"-said Dib  
"Shut up your voice makes me sick"-Said Gaz  
Dib just ignored her and kept talking

"Maybe it's mind control or-" SMACK! the familiar sound of someone getting hit "When I said shut up, I mean SHUT UP!"-said Gaz annoyed

"Ow"-was all that Dib said.

**=Back at Zim's base=**

Zim is crying in his chair still and gir is trying to cheer him up.

"zim sniffled choking back a sob before speaking, everything .. all I've worked for Gir all gone..he choked out.. and It's all that big heads fault but I can't blame a stupid human.. Zim is sad Gir"-said Zim to Gir.

"Master sad ...suddenly bursting out crying. he continues ..Wahh master no be sad the tall guys hurted you mastah"-said Gir sobbing .

Zim's eyes snapped open "..They did hurt me Gir.. I guess .. I can get revenge and show how much of an Invader I really am"-said Zim no longer crying.

Gir looked up at his master and smiled wiping the tears away with his metal hands.

* * *

**(A/N End of chapter 2.. ouo hope you enjoy chapter 3 ****)**


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge is bitter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!**

Now on with the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 3: revenge is bitter.**

Zim worked during the night on his revenge,he planned out and began constructing a giant laser cannon sweeper capable of wiping out the armada and the tallest with it.

**=with Dib=**

Dib tossed and turned in his bed thoughts running through his giant head such as 'what could Zim be up too' 'pudding' 'ugh I want food' 'Zim what are you planning now' 'stupid alien' and varies other thoughts. when he was jolted awake by an ear piercing scream.

"What was that" Dib said outloud to himself.

getting up and looking out the window dib gasped there lying on the ground smashed into pieces was... a game slave .. and not just any ones game slave it was gazes..

now why would she . Gaz was strong enough to defend herself wasn't she but whatever it was must of gotten the best of her.

**=1 hour earlier with gaz=**  
Gaz was being well gaz thumbs flying over her game somehow managing to pay attention to where she was going even with her eyes closed and narrowed.

'almost home' Gaz thought in her head before a sudden claw like arm grabbed her causing her to drop her game and let out a scream of anger. " PUT ME DOWN NOW" she shouted balling her hands up into fists she was going to make who ever grabbed her PAY.

"I SAID-" but she was cut off when something hit her hard enough in the back of her head to knock her out but not before she screamed out.

**=end of flash back=**

Dib was confused and worried at the sight sighing he walked away from the window and got dressed rubbing his eyes due to how late it was. he cautiously looked over at the clock he had it's neon green numbers reading 3:03am.

-To be continued

(A/N i know i made gaz a little bit occ here but meeh no one cares anyway)


	4. Chapter 4 FILLER Plus update

**FILLER CHAPTER whee  
**

**I am sorry for the massive delay I do apologize in advance I updated chapter 3 again now and I'm trying my best to finish it off.**

Also be sure to check out my Devaintart as I'm a lot more active over there ^^;

**Thanks signed **

**your forgetful author Halfinsane-Halfmental aka Halfinane-Halfmental of devaintart.**


End file.
